


Butterfly

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Butterfly, Captivity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive relationship, Sick Relationship, how the FUcK do i tag this, no regrets, old, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really old. Like, really really old. But when developing those two, I had an abusive, overly possesive and ill relationship in my head. And that Kanri was a total craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

 

„Hey… hey Jahal?“

„Y-yes..?“, asked Jahal anxiously.

“Do you see the… the butterfly over there?”, Karanis lifted one of the scarred and dirt-caked arms to point at the butterfly with a claw-like finger-nail.

“Yes…why…?” Karanis stood up without giving an answer and moved towards the small insects with animal-like, abstract movements. The stare of the widely ripped open eyes focused.

“Isn´t it…beautiful?” he moved his hands with twitching fingers so they were positioned loosely around the butterfly which slowly and peacefully opened his wings to reveal their bright colors.

“Yes… Ka-Kanri?” concerned, Jahal watched how the other placed thumb and index finger on of the colorful wings in a quick but also smooth motion. The insect began to struggle wildly.

“Yes love?” asked Karanis back. At the same time, he let his eyes peer through the dirtied, white mess of too long once white hair to his treasure. A piercing red with a slit-pupil on rich black and a normal grey eye with a literal splash of red sent shudders over Jahals back.

“What… what are you doing…there?” Jahal tried to swallow his fear and dread while Karanis pinned the second wing between his fingers as well.

A mad grin contorted the once beautiful face while Karanis ecstatically watched the little insect hopelessly and desperately try to escape; the little legs struggled in panic. “Sooooo… soo nice…” cooed Karanis while licking his lips. Grey saliva ran over his chin and dripped to the ground. “Soo… nice… beauty…full…” a little ripping sound rung through the otherwise complete silence, then crunching.

As Karanis turned back around, Jahal saw something green mixing with the grey saliva dripping from the others chin. Suddenly blood mixed in as well. The mad grin twisted the face even more and ripped skin – the owner didn´t seem to notice anymore.

Karanis straddled Jahal and put the detached butterfly wings in his treasures hair. He purred at the sight. “So beautifull…” he cooed again while letting his fingers stroke over the curves of Jahals face. He barely touched the dark skin, only daring to touch them ghostly lightly. His treasure was beautiful.

“Mine…” the whit-haired male whisper-cooed.

The respond, once so light, easy and natural on his lips, was now hard to bring up. “Y-…yours…” he whispered back. Pain itched through the shackles on his ankles.


End file.
